Queen of the Valkyrie
by Alice Prince
Summary: A few months ago, I beat the game Gladius, and was not happy with the ending, so I wrote an alternate ending. Hope you like it! This is a one shot, however, I might write another Gladius story if prompted. Read and review please. NOTE THAT THIS IS REVISED


NOTE: I'd like to take this opportunity to say that this is a new and improved (oh lord, that phrase is SO self-contradictory) version of my alternate ending for the game Gladius. Long story short, I beat the game and was extremely disappointed in the "real" ending. So I decided to write my own. The original is JUST over 550 words. XD LOL! The new one is (hopefully) better and I'm sure that it's longer. Enjoy~

%$%$%$%$%$

They had just beaten the Dark God. Ursula's hawk-like armor shone. Valens' love was enveloped by a big column of light. It was the only source of light for miles around.

Valens didn't care that Urlan and Eiji were still there, or that the corpse of the Dark God remained. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that he could do nothing to save his love- Ursula, the new Queen on the Valkyrie.

He was shaken out of his stupor as she began to rise. He ran to her. He embraced her and kissed her, knowing that it would be his last chance. He grabbed her hand before she'd fulfill her destiny- taking her place in the heavens to watch over him from on high.

"Wait! Don't go!" He looked into her blue eyes; they were as clear as sapphires. "I love you!" He finally said it. Finally. He'd delayed for weeks, months, thinking that they'd have time.

Ursula looked down at the man that she'd always thought about. "We cannot be together Valens." She flew steadily higher. "I'm sorry."

Soon, she was out of his grasp. "Why?"

"A sacrifice was needed." She began to disappear. "I'll always love you." A single tear slid off of her cheek and into his still outstretched hand. She vanished among her sisters- the fallen Valkyrie. She was no more.

$%$%$%$%$%

Valens returned to Imperia a hero. They awarded him a place on the emperor's council. He accepted half heartedly. A few weeks after Valens was appointed, the emperor figured out what was wrong with him and decided to let him do what he wanted, as long as he returned within a year.

Valens practically wept in gratitude. "Thank you sir."

"It is of no consequence," said the emperor with a wave of his hand. "You cannot serve me well if you are distracted."

%$%$%$%$%$

After Valens left the Imperian palace, he thought of nothing much other than his lost love, just as he had since before the defeat of the Dark God. He went to the only place that made any sense- Orin's Keep, the castle of Nordagh. It was a relatively short journey and Valens arrived quickly. King Urlan I and Queen Eiji granted him sanctuary immediately.

It was late on the day that Valens arrived. He slept a troubled sleep, dreaming about the Dark God. It was as if it was happening all over again. There was the column of light…and then Valens woke up. At first, he thought he was still dreaming- the light was still there. Valens blinked. It wouldn't go away.

He sat bolt upright in bed and shielded his eyes. All of the sudden, there was a solid mass materializing inside the column. Whatever it was, it was almost as tall as Valens himself.

The light faded away gradually. When the light was completely gone, Valens could identify the form- Ursula. She was just as Valens remembered her- long blond braided hair, shining blue eyes, alabaster skin. He went over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. He set her down on the bed. He stood almost protectively over her.

He couldn't say anything for a while. Ursula stirred. The sun began to rise, illuminating the room with a rosy light. Ursula's hair was like molten gold. She opened her eyes and her vision cleared. "V-Valens?"

He nodded, still unable to speak.

"Valens!" She sat up, laughed and hugged him tightly. "This isn't a dream!"

"That's right." Valens smiled, a real and warm gesture that he hadn't shown in months. He leaned down and kissed her lightly; their lips touched only briefly. "I missed you, Ursula." He kissed her again; this time, it was more of a kiss than a peck. He needed her. Every touch was sweet nectar that slowly ate away at all of his pain. Valens tried to pour all of his feelings for Ursula into the kiss. Her smell was intoxicating- she drove him wild! Valens was under her control.

After a while, Valens had to get up and go to see Urlan and Eiji. He entered the throne room. Urlan sighed. "Yes Valens?"

Valens crossed his arms. There was a twinkle in his eye. "I have something you might want to see."

Urlan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Eiji turned to him and clasped his arm. "Let's go and see."

Urlan relented. He just couldn't deny his queen. "All right."

They entered the room. Ursula sat on Valens' bed. Urlan and Eiji both gasped. "U-Ursula?"

She smiled. "In the flesh."

"How?" asked Eiji.

"I don't know. I just sort of appeared in his room," said a bewildered Ursula.

"Well, now, what do you want to do?" asked Urlan.

Ursula glanced at Valens lovingly. "I think I know."

Eiji smiled. "Me too."

"I take it you want to be married?" asked Urlan.

Eiji smiled. "Of course they do, you silly man!"

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I really, really liked that last line~


End file.
